Debajo de un árbol de sentimientos
by Andychanowo
Summary: Un niño pobre y un niño rico se encuentran, a pesar de sus diferencias economicas, tienen la misma tragedia y problema, sus personalidades son diferentes, pero sus sentimientos no cambian. Tan solo de un día para otro su relación incrementa, y todo sucede debajo de un gran árbol de la primavera.


_Bueno, esto es solo un One-shot de los hermanos gérmanicos (Prusia y Alemania) de la serie Hetalia, obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de nuestro queridisimo Himaruya. Bien, espero que lo disfruten tanto como a mi._

_P.d: Va dedicado a una gran amiga que la considero como mi hermana mayor, ¡espero que también a ti te guste, Nikki!_

_P.d2: La canción traducida al español es de Kokia, su canción se titula como: "Hikari no Hou he"._

* * *

_A mediados de la madrugada, una sedosa manta era arrastrada por los senderos de cierto barrio abandonado en la ciudad de Berlín. La luna blanca decoraba acompañada de pequeñas y luminosas estrellas blancas el cielo oscuro de tan larga noche, la manta era arrastrada por un pequeño niño huérfano del barrio, sus ojos eran de un azul cielo resplandeciente y sus sedosos cabellos, tan dorados como el mismísimo sol del que jamás volvió a ver. Su piel era tersa, blanquicia y sin duda no estaba limpia, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de mugrientas y sucias manchas negras, esto era lo más común que le pasaba, ya que todas sus noches siempre dormía en el suelo, cubierto con su manta, pero nunca borraba esa amigable sonrisa que siempre había tenido, solo que, ya no la mostraba como antes lo hacía. Durante toda esa misma noche, las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo mojaba todo el pelo del menor, y toda la mugrienta grasa se limpiaba gracias a esa milagrosa agua que caía en todo el cuerpo del rubio, a pesar de no tener productos de limpieza ni nada por el estilo, el liquido caído del cielo lo ayudaban a tener una mejor higiene, pero esto pasa una vez a la cuaresma… El rubio aprovecho todo lo que podía esa noche. Después de haber tenido esa larga ducha, tomó nuevamente su manta y se la coloco encima, abrigando todo su pequeño cuerpo, ya que su deteriorada ropa no lo abrigaba completamente, siguió caminando en busca de algún nuevo lugar para poder descansar en plena paz de la noche, subió algunas cuadras y sus pupilas se incrementaron al ver un gran árbol en cierto lugar lleno de césped… Obviamente no iba a dejar ir esa oportunidad, se dirigió hasta ese lugar y vio la sombra que este daba, sin duda era refrescante, y la lluvia que seguía cayendo no lo mojaba del todo gracias a las frondosas hojas que se movían por las corrientes de viento que se aproximaban durante la tormenta. Decidió que este lugar seria su nuevo punto de descanso, recostó su espalda en el duro tronco del árbol, encogió más su cuerpo a la altura de la cual se le hacia más cómodo, se acurruco con su manta y finalmente cerro sus azulados ojos… Pero, al rato, una voz no muy familiar empezó a escuchar…_

_— Hey… ¿Estas despierto? —Preguntó un joven de tan solo 12 años de edad, sus ojos rojizos solo se concentraban en mirar al menor que se encontraba debajo de ese gran árbol, se acerco de manera lenta a tomar la temperatura de su blanca cara, al parecer, el menor estaba teniendo un poco de fiebre por haber estado al contacto con la lluvia. Tomó en sus brazos al pequeño que ya había quedado rendido durante toda la noche, a pesar de haberlo llamado, este no había abierto sus ojos en ningún momento, lo llevo hasta una gran mansión que había en la colina, al fin y al cabo, ese era su casa._

_A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de luz habían entrado a la habitación donde el rubio estaba descansando, había abierto sus azulados ojos por el lado de la ventana donde entraban los rayos ultravioletas, inflo sus mejillas un tanto irritado pero de igual manera se había despertado, sentándose al borde de la cama que a decir verdad había reconocido que no era la suya._

_— ¿E-Eh…? … ¿Dónde estoy? —Se pregunto así mismo el pequeño mientras jugueteaba con sus pies y miraba al techo, se rasco sus cabellos dorados y sintió que estos se sentían de la manera más suave imposible… Además, olía bien, todo su cuerpo olía bien… Sus ropas estaban cambiadas, aunque solo tenia una chaqueta blanca que cubría todo su pequeño cuerpo, era de botones, también traía unos cortos pantalones azules, mientras que en el suelo esperaban al menor unas pantuflas blancas de terciopelo… ¿Qué rayos? ¿Dónde había salido tantas prendas de material tan costoso? Sin duda no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba alrededor suyo, estaba dentro de una mansión con una leve decoración al estilo francés, el menor decidió salir de la habitación donde se encontraba ya después de haberse puesto sus pantuflas, salió muy lentamente de esta y con mucha timidez daba sus pasos, no tenia ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba, hasta que en la entrada vio que la altura era sumamente grande comparado a lo bajo en donde vivía, salió de la mansión y noto bellas flores alrededor suyo, cada una representaba un color diferente, mientras que varios árboles altos decoraban la entrada del jardín, el menor había sonreído ante todo esto, con ambas manos tomo su chaqueta y siguió caminando hasta el punto de haber escuchado el sonido de un piano siendo tocado, una dulce y clara voz fue transmitida a sus oídos, esa voz cantaba unos versos como:_

_"Nadie sabe por que están aquí_

_Pero cuando quieren brillar por alguien con todas sus fuerzas_

_Sus corazones se emocionan_

_Creo que este cielo está conectado en ti_

_Hacia la luz…"_

_Fue cuando el menor había denotado un brillante piano negro siendo reflejado por el sol de la mañana, las flores coloridas contrastaban con ese oscuro color, y enseguidamente noto a un niño de pelo plateado y unos ojos rojizos siendo entrecerrados mientras que esa dulce voz se desplazaba por el aire, se notaba que ese joven no prestaba atención a su alrededor, solo se concentraba en la música que realizaba, el rubio se acerco al mayor a ciertos pasos lentos mientras que se acomodaba mejor su chaqueta, y fue cuando este había dejado de tocar su música y haber centrado su mirada al menor, con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_— ¡Ah, despertaste! —Dijo el mayor, mirando fijamente al rubio que al parecer se había puesto rojo de la vergüenza al notar que lo había descubierto en plena mañana._

_— E-Eh… Entschuldigung —Dijo el menor un poco avergonzado, desviando su mirada con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas infladas. —No quería desconcentrarlo…_

_—Nein, tranquilo… Tampoco es algo importante lo que estaba realizando —Agito una mano expresando el hecho de que no le había importado esa pequeña interrupción, mantuvo en todo momento su amplía sonrisa, para luego preguntarle al menor una cosa… —Y bien, ¿se puede saber que hacías en ese árbol tu solo, y además, con esas prendas?_

_El menor no pudo avergonzarse por ello, bajo su mirada con una notoria tristeza y suspiro, suspiro pesado. _

_—Solo buscaba un cómodo lugar para poder dormir, lo lamentó si ese árbol es propiedad suya… —Dijo, mientras frotaba sus manos en si._

_—No me refería a eso, me refería al hecho de que andes solo durmiendo en ese lugar como ese… Y para nada, eso no es de mi propiedad, es de todos los ciudadanos de Berlín, está claro que nada me pertenece allá afuera… Digamos que soy alguien rechazado por parte de ellos solo por ser un "niño rico"… ¡Pero no importa, mi presencia seguirá siendo asombrosa! —Dijo orgulloso el mayor, parándose del pequeño taburete del piano y haciendo algo así como una pose victoriosa._

_—Por lo menos tienes padres y un bonito hogar a donde vivir… —Dijo el rubio casi en un murmuro, manteniendo su mirada agachada, se dio la media vuelta y se dejo llevar por las hermosas flores que lo rodeaban, a decir verdad, ama todo lo que se trata de la jardinería._

_El mayor escucho el pequeño murmuro del menor, suspiro pesado, pero en ningún momento borro su sonrisa._

_— ¿Padres, dices? … Ja, no me hagas reír. —Dijo el mayor con un tono un tanto frío y triste, la trágica historia que había sucedido con sus padres y él fue demasiado fuerte, ni lo quiere contar, y mucho menos a una persona que a penas acaba de conocer._

_—No quiero saber de todas maneras, al fin y al cabo, yo seguiré viviendo solo y en una porquería de vida. No me importa el hecho de que vivas solo o no, tienes una mejor vida que yo, si a caso tengo a penas mi manta… Este trozo de tela siempre la he llevado conmigo. —Se dio la vuelta para poder mirar al peliplateado, mostrándole su manta blanca de un material extra suave._

_—No todo en la vida es materialismo, ven, te lo mostrare… —Tomo al mayor en brazos nuevamente e hizo que se sentara al lado suyo en el taburete negro del piano, el ojirojo se trono sus dedos y los poso en las teclas del piano, suspirando de manera leve, abrió su boca y nuevamente esa dulce voz calida fue transmitida por las corrientes de viento de la dulce y agradable mañana…_

_"Cuando cierro mis ojos, recuerdo esa voz nostálgica_

_Nunca se desvanece, un fragmento de memoria_

_Si pudiera agarrar, uno por uno, lo que es importante_

_El interior de mi pecho se ensancharía_

_Tu voz resuena en el cielo, aun en esta soledad sin fin_

_Estoy viviendo…"_

_El albino siguió tocando desde entonces, haciendo que los ojos azulados del menor les hicieran cristalizar, esa dulce melodía que salía de un hermoso instrumento como el piano hacía que los sentimientos se les salieran de su pequeño cuerpo, se acerco de manera leve al lado del mayor, posando su cabeza en el hombro de este, mientras que seguía escuchando el canto del mayor y su maniobra maestra de tocar las teclas del piano con sumo cariño y cuidado._

_"Creo que este cielo esta conectado a ti_

_Tu voz resuena en el cielo, aun en esta soledad sin fin_

_La luz continua…"_

_Al sentir que la melodía que tocaba el albino finalmente había terminado, el rubio no pudo evitar aferrarse a este con un caluroso y agradable abrazo, se dio cuenta que no todo en esta vida debe ser el materialismo, a pesar de que la canción hablaba de una sola persona, este se había dado cuenta que contaba indirectamente la historia de sus difuntos padres, sin duda alguna, los extrañaba… Quería verlos por alguna ves en toda su vida, por lo menos unos cuantos segundos de vista y tacto hacia ellos, recibir un… Abrazo de ellos, sería lo mejor que pudiese recibir el albino, pero como dice la canción…_

_"La luz continua"_

_Y eso es lo que pasara, entre ambos nuevos seres que se acaban de conocer, compartiendo la misma historia, pero con un diferente estilo de vida, seguirán avanzando en el camino resplandeciente de la luz._

_— O-Oye… —El albino aparto un poco al menor de sus brazos, sonriéndole de una manera vergonzosa y confusa —Y-Ya es hora de que te apartes un poco… —Dijo, seguido de haber soltado una pequeña risa y un revoltijo de cabellos dorados al menor._

_— Lo lamento… —Dijo el menor, sonriéndole levemente al mayor, haciendo que este se sonrojara por tanta ternura ante sus rojizos ojos. — Por cierto… No sé tu nombre, ¿Cuál es?_

_— ¡Soy el asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt! ¡Kesesesese! —Dijo orgulloso el mayor mientras que colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cadera._

_—… "Beilschmidt", ¿eh? —Suspiro el rubio, volviéndole a sonreír de la misma manera — Me llamo Ludwig Beilschmidt… Un gusto en conocerte._

_— ¡Qué coincidencia! —Exclamo el mayor — ¡Muy bien, está decidido, serás mi nuevo hermano menor! — Dijo, seguido de una risa no tan común como la fue escuchada anteriormente. — ¡Kesesesese!_

_—… "Hermano… Menor" ¿Dices? —Preguntó el rubio, tomando con delicadeza uno de sus cabellos cortos dorados_

_— ¡Ja! —Asintió el peliplateado, tomando a este en sus brazos — Sin duda, ¡eres un niño muy lindo! —Sonrió placidamente al decirle ese halagó al menor._

_— A-Ah… Danke, supongo… —Desvió su mirada un tanto avergonzado, dejándose llevar por el hecho de que ya su "nuevo hermano" lo hubiese cargado._

_Enseguidamente el albino bajo a esté hacia tierra firma, volviendo a posar su mano en los sedosos cabellos de este, suspiro de manera leve, y, finalmente dijo unas últimas palabras…_

_"Desde ahora en adelante, vivirás en está casa, evitaras la soledad y serás mi nuevo hermano por el restó de nuestras vidas."_

_Fue donde finalmente, este par de niños pudieron realizar un pequeño lazo de unión llamada: _

_"Amistad Familiar" debajo de un árbol de sentimientos verdaderos..._


End file.
